


KINKtober 2020

by SanDoria (orphan_account)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SanDoria
Summary: Exploring KINKtober with my favourite ships.
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Andrew x Neil - Blindfolds

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!!! I've never written smut before and English isn't my mother tongue so this is going to be a mess but thank you for clicking on this fic anyways!!!  
> This chapter is just about Andreil having a lil bit of fun with blindfolds.

„Tell me no once it’s too much.” Andrew says before slipping the silky material over Neil’s piercing blue eyes. 

They have talked about venturing into more experimental and deeper waters during the last years they have spent together. Most things have been Andrews idea, and while Neil’s glad about that and always exited to try anything Andrew proposes to him this has been his idea. 

Okay, not entirely. They have already dipped their toes into depriving Neil of one, or more, senses during a short time. 

When Neil brought that idea up to Andrew, he kind of expected him to glare at him till he shuts up, not being pushed up against a wall for a make-out session.

“I will.” He hums with a slight smile of excitement to his lips. 

Andrew must have shot him a slight glare before running his hands down Neil’s scarred waist. “Someone is eager.” 

A bolt of electricity shoots up his back when he feels Andrews warm hands slide over his bare torso. He loves getting touched by Andrew and only being able to concentrate on where, and how, he’s touched just accentuates the intensity.

He can feel excitement bubble up in him and has to bite his lips to keep the smile he feels forming to himself. But Andrew being Andrew notices everything and quickly tucks Neil’s lip free with his own mouth and kisses him pliant.

“Yes or No?” Andrew asks while letting his hands travel over the edge of Neil’s softs sweatpants down over his ass to grab onto it and massage circles into it while sucking blissful bruises into Neil’s neck.

“Yes” He answers with a pleased sigh before lifting his hands to Andrew’s shoulders and feeling the muscle move underneath his hands. 

A silent but pleased grunt escapes Andrew’s mouth as he kisses his way down towards his navel before he stops.

Neil is about to ask what is wrong till he feels a tug on the string of his sweats. Andrew’s hands are still busying themselves with massaging Neil’s ass and it takes him a few seconds before he realizes how exactly Andrew is trying to free him of his pants. 

A small ‘oh’ escapes his lips as he feels lust and excitement pooling in his crotch at the thought of what Andrew can and will do to him. He lets his hands tangle in Andrew’s blonde hair that must look so good right now – mussed and wild from the way his hands blindly travel over his head. 

He does not know whose patience he has to compliment; his own for not begging Andrew to just take his pants off and stop teasing him or Andrew for not giving up on opening the knot with his teeth. The proximity of Andrews mouth to Neil’s crotch is slowly starting to make him crazy.

A sigh of relief escapes his mouth when he feels the tension around his hips lessen and the only thing holding his pants back up firmly placed over his ass. To his own luck Andrew removes his hands just enough to pull his pants and underwear down in one tug, leaving him completely bare in front of him. 

The fun about being blindfolded is not knowing when something is going to happen, so Neil finds himself once again biting his lips in excitement and needily tugging at Andrew’s hair. 

A loud moan he would usually be embarrassed about escapes his lips when he feels warm lips on the tip of his already leaking dick. A slight flow of air that hits his tip is the only indicator of the small amused huff Andrew made.

Before Neil can prepare his mind for more, his dick is enveloped in the wet heat of Andrew mouth. Every urge in him tells him to close the distance and push further into Andrew’s mouth, he would try to resist those urges if Andrew’s hands would not pull him in closer with a firm grab. With another moan he lets himself close the distance between them.

There is nothing, nothing but the pleasure of Andrew’s mouth as he slowly starts to bob and swallow all of Neil while pulling back to give special attention to his tip every few seconds. 

“A-Andrew….I’m going to cum if you continue like that.” He says in between moans. 

The wet ‘plop’ sound when Andrew removes his mouth makes his head spin and fire roam in his gut.

“Go ahead.” He answers before diving right back in and giving the underside of Neil’s dick a long and wet lick before taking him back in. 

The speed of how fast Andrew can make him cum should be embarrassing for him but Andrew always finds ways to make him unravel.

With another loud moan he releases his load into Andrew’s willing throat.

Before he can compose himself he already hears Andrew getting up again and feels his hands on the back of his head, where they swiftly remove the blindfold. 

“I hope that won’t be the last time we use one.” Neil almost purrs before he dives in for a kiss.


	2. Jotaro x Kakyoin - Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro is handcuffed.

“I’m going to kill you for this.” His teal eyes sparkle from where they sparkle underneath his thick black lashes.

“You need your hands for that,” The redhead remarks before grinding his ass down on the man laying underneath him. “or a lot of stamina.”

If looks could kill Kakyoin would be dead by now – it’s the same glare Jotaro shows their enemies when it comes to fighting. And now Kakyoin is once again the target and for once feels turned on by the heat in Jotaro’s glare. 

His eyes don’t leave the handsome face in front of him, they don’t need to. He hears the rattle of the handcuffs tying the handsome man to the bed perfectly fine. 

“Don’t even try it.” He purrs. “They stay on.”

He doesn’t leave Jotaro any time to reply before moving down to fiercely kiss him and pin his hands over his head. 

“Don’t even think about using Star.” He mumbles against Jotaro’s plumb lips.

“I won’t need to use him if you hurry up.”

Kakyoin heaves himself up with a laugh. “Have you got no patience? Are you really that horny?” He smirks. 

It feels good to see Jotaro under him – helpless and riled up. He would like to just sit there and watch the mess under him while he grinds his ass down on the bulge, he can feel forming. He is almost tempted to do just so but Jotaro would just spoil the fun with Star if he continues teasing him.

“What am I going to do to you, Jojo?” He hums while letting his admiring gaze fall from his eyes, down to his strong chest, toned abs, and then down to his belt. 

That damn belt he always insists on wearing. Not only is it one belt he has to fasten but two!

With a sigh he lets Hierophant Green sneak out and starts to unravel the belt while he himself quickly removes his uniform and underwear. 

Jotaro likes how he looks naked, and he likes that Jotaro likes the view. Hungry gazes meet each other and Kakyoin lets his hand rest on Jotaro’s bulge, making him hiss, before smirking and pulling the expensive black pants and underwear down in one go. 

His own cock twitches to life when he sees the massive dick Jotaro carries around with him. He clearly remembers how nervous he was during their first time, after all Jotaro’s size is plenty enough to intimidate anyone. To be fair it has been uncomfortable at first, but with each time they do it Kakyoin starts to worry that he gets addicted to Jotaro’s size – or just Jotaro himself. 

The rattle of handcuffs makes him snap back into reality. “Are you going to stare all night?” Jotaro asks with an annoyed huff – clearly trying to look cool, even while yanking on the handcuffs like there’s no tomorrow. 

“Oh Jojo, isn’t it fun to take things slow for once?” 

“I know things that are more fun.”

“Like?” 

“Touching you.”

“Oh Jojo,” He smiles and tilts his head. “be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself for once.” 

Jotaro growls at being denied the right to touch his lover. Telling Jotaro no is one of his new favourite free time activities, he way it riles the black-haired man up just makes his day. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you patience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know, okay?


End file.
